Two Hearts Shattered As One
by BigTimeRush-BTR
Summary: They had made a promise. A promise they had to keep in order to stay alive. A promise that they knew would mend their two shattered hearts.


**Guys, here's the thing... The author who was going to adopt this story from me and continue it is very busy and deleted it. I, however, had it saved on my computer. I guess... I will work on this and the rest of my stories all at once. But for the sake of this story, the second chapter will probably be a lot different. And... This is just gonna be friendship between Kendall and Jo; no romance. Because I stink at writing romance, and I'm not that into it. So... Here's the first chapter. :)**

* * *

"Hey! Give it back, Jo!" Kendall chuckled as he ran after the shorter blonde. She giggled and laughed, her light-blonde hair flowing in the wind. Taking a look over her shoulder, she stuck out her tongue at him and held up his possession in her hand for him to see. The blond boy simply shook his head and continued to run after her, his hands reaching out in front of him.

"If you want it, then come get it," she shouted before another fit of giggles erupted from her mouth. Kendall smirked. No matter how much he despised it when someone other than him took away his most prized possession, he still had to admit he was having a bit of fun.

"Just give me back my beanie!" he growled as he ran right in her path, causing her to bump right into him.

"Oof!" Jo stared up at him, her lips forming into a pout. "But I just wanna wear it," she whined, caressing the little, fluffy ball situated on the very top of Kendall's favorite beanie. She held it up for him to see. "I won't do anything bad to it, I promise."

Without warning, Kendall took the beanie from her grasp and whacked her on the top of the head. "That's for taking it from me without my permission." A wide smile spread on his face when she stuck her tongue out at him. "Aww! Is somebody upset 'cause I wouldn't lend her my beanie?"

"You're mean," Jo retorted.

Kendall frowned. "Well maybe if you said the magic word I would give it to you." He smiled and put the beanie back on his head.

Jo scuffed. "Yeah right."

"Try it," Kendall said with a wink.

"Can I please borrow your beanie?" Jo asked, a frown plastered on her face. She knew he would say no, she just knew it. Tapping her foot impatiently against the soft grass and crossing her arms over her chest, she stared at the boy in front of her, waiting for his response. When he failed to answer, she looked at him questioningly, not liking the look on his face. "Kendall?"

No response.

"Kendall?" Her voice grew more desperate as he continued to stare forward, but not at her. His eyes were trained on something behind her. "I'm not going to fall for one of your stupid pranks again, and you know it."

No response.

Rolling her eyes, the blonde turned on her heels before tripping over her own feet and landing in Kendall's awaiting arms. "You shouldn't have looked," he whispered, his smirk returning to his face.

There, in front of them, stood a giggling Carlos, holding a cockroach in the air.

"Eew!" Jo gaped at the disgusting creature, taking a hold of Kendall's arm and hiding behind him.

"Carlos, those things carry diseases… They're disgusting!"

"But it's just a little bug." Carlos frowned. "It won't hurt you."

"Dude, that thing is seriously disgusting. Even I have to agree with Jo." Kendall scrunched up his nose as Carlos took a few steps forward, holding the cockroach mere inches from Kendall's face. "Get it away!"

"Not until you both apologize to Snooglykins for calling her disgusting."

"Snooglykins." Jo snickered from behind Kendall. "I can't believe it. Who in the world names a cockroach Snooglykins? That is just… What's the word I'm looking for? Oh yeah! Disturbing!"

"Say you're sorry!"

"What if I don't?"

Carlos laid a hand on his chin, losing himself deep in thought. "Or else I will throw it in your hair."

"You wouldn't dare."

"I think I would. Wouldn't I, Kendall?"

Kendall just looked between Carlos, the cockroach and Jo, his bushy eyebrows knitting together. "Guys, I'd rather not get in the middle of this, so…"

"Hey, you have to say you're sorry, too!"

"Carlos, I don't want to…"

"Say it!"

Kendall sighed. "Dude, it's a cockroach!"

"Just say it!"

"Fine, fine! I'm sorry… Snooglykins."

"Snooglykins." Jo giggled. "That is honestly the stupidest name in the whole universe."

Carlos glared at the slightly smaller girl. Without much hesitation he threw his arm forward, letting the cockroach slip from his fingers and land on the blonde's head.

"Uhh… Jo, you have… Uhhh…"

"K-Kendall…"

"Y-yeah?"

"Get it away from me," Jo said through gritted teeth, her whole body shaking with fear. She bit down on her bottom lip and tightened her grip on his arm. "Please."

Kendall shivered. As much as he hated to admit it, he had a fear of cockroaches. He didn't see what Carlos found so amusing about them. Turning his head, he took notice that Carlos was no longer behind him. Great, now he was on his own. Wanting to do the task quickly, he took one deep breath and snatched the cockroach from the blonde's hair, letting a tiny yelp slip past his lips when the creature squirmed up his arm. To his surprise, in the blink of an eye the disgusting insect was swatted from his arm.

"And I thought I shrieked like a girl," said Jo, accompanied by a fit of laughter. "You should've seen your face when it started crawling up your arm and… Umm… Kendall, what are you looking at?"

No response.

"Hey, if it's Carlos again with another cockroach, I swear I will smack him all the way to New Year's."

Kendall tensed, not letting one word pass his lips.

"Kendall, this isn't funny!"

Jo watched as Kendall leaned forward, taking her hand in his own and tugging her forward. At first she was confused and didn't budge from her position, but once she registered the fear in his eyes she instantly knew something was wrong.

"RUN!" Her eyes widened in surprise as she was pulled forward with vicious strength. A tiny gasp left her and she stumbled over her own feet as Kendall broke into a full-out run, tugging her forward with all his might. She didn't have much time to think or do anything else but let her feet practically drag her forward. Her heart pounded against her chest and her breathing caught on the back of her throat. Loud footsteps could be heard from behind them, but she didn't dare look back.

They ran past Logan and Camille playing Go Fish on a table in the park, past the swing set, past a swirly slide, where Carlos was surely having the time of his life, and past James, who was sitting on the ground with some random girl from the Palm Woods. And then, they were hiding behind a giant tree, shaking so bad that their teeth chattered with fear.

"What… What was that?" Jo asked, her eyes scanning Kendall's pale face. Her hand still held on to his tightly, too afraid to let go just yet.

"These guys… These guys were right behind you and-and one of them had a knife of some sort in his hand," Kendall stuttered once he had caught his breath. "B-but I think they're gone."

"Think again."

Both Kendall and Jo stood frozen in fear, their blood running cold. Kendall dared to take a peek at Jo, only to realize that she was trembling in fear, her hand shaking in his grasp.

"Don't worry, we're not gonna hurt you." Both teens watched in horror as two men approached them. Jo let out a startled gasp and Kendall squeezed her hand. The man standing beside Jo took a step forward before holding up a knife to Jo's throat. He smirked at Kendall and yanked Jo's body to the side, forcing Kendall to release his hold on her hand.

"Jo!" He screamed, tears already springing to his emerald orbs. "Don't hurt her!" he begged.

"Don't worry, I won't hurt her," the man sneered, "if you come with us."

Reluctantly, Kendall nodded a response, not quite knowing what these guys wanted with him, or with Jo for that matter. But he was willing to go with them if it meant she was safe. He followed the men with shaky legs toward the far east of the park, where it was vacant and solitary. Jo was still held tightly by the strange man in black. Kendall hated him already.

A beige Ford Windstar stood on the deserted road ahead of them. Kendall was thrust forward by the man walking behind him. "Stand against the vehicle and hold your hands behind your back," he instructed both teenagers. Jo was finally released and did as she was told, immediately followed by Kendall. Scratchy rope was tied around their hands tightly like handcuffs, forcing them to cry out in pain. Taking notice of this, the man who had held Jo fetched a roll of duct-tape from somewhere inside the vehicle and placed a strip over their mouths.

"Now get in the back."

Kendall glared at the two men before him. He wanted to scream and fight back, but two things prevented him from doing so. For one thing, his mouth was taped shut and his hands were useless due to the rope tied around them. But more importantly, he couldn't risk it. What if he fought back and the men did something to Jo?

He couldn't risk that.

So instead of shouting every single thought that came to his head or aiming a few punches, the blond did as he was told. He hated being controlled, but he had no choice. Jo stepped inside as well, taking a seat on the left side of the small space while he took the right.

The door was closed shut behind them. No words were spoken. Darkness invaded them, but the sound of the blaring radio filled their ears. Kendall leaned his head against the wall of the van and closed his eyes, but not before catching a glimpse of the tear slowly running down Jo's cheek.

He just knew this was somehow his entire fault.

* * *

**There we have it. Now, for some important news...**

**Since I have MAJOR writer's block on "Falling Angel" and I don't know what to do with it, I've decided to re-write the last chapter. I've noticed that Kendall's recovery on that was too quick. So yes, I'm changing the whole thing. I bet you guys thought I was going to delete it. Haha. I think that's all I wanted to say... Or was it? No, yeah it was.**

**Thank you so much for taking your time to read this! Love you guys! :3**

**~ BigTimeRush-BTR :)**


End file.
